VD1C3
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 3: Volante Congelado A avenida estava molhada, chovia muito nessa noite. Começara a menos de cinco minutos e já atingira o nível de tempestade relampejante. Frank dirigia o carro. Bruno, dormindo, estava no banco da frente à direita, Breno estava na reta de Bruno, um banco atrás deitado na cabeça de Banjo que estava ao seu lado caído em seu ombro. Beatriz, na outra ponta deitada com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela, moveu seus braços pela sua perna como se estivesse acordando, mas não se mexeu mais, parecendo ter um sonho bom. Frank, com uma expressão preocupada, olhou para a sua direita esperando algum movimento de Bruno que estava com seus olhos totalmente fechados e levemente se movendo. O carro deslizou pela rua e passou por cima de um buraco fazendo com que todos dentro do carro, pulassem. Beatriz bateu a cabeça na janela e acordou assustada, esfregando a cabeça dolorida olhando para os lados vendo Banjo e Breno deitados um no outro. – Oh, que amoroso. Fizeram as pazes depois de tanto tempo brigados – Beatriz sorriu e olhou para frente percebendo que estava no carro de Frank. – Beatriz? – Frank olhou por cima de seus ombros. O farol na avenida piscou para vermelho e ele parou o veículo. – Você está bem? – Por que não estaria? Só estou um pouco cansada – Beatriz se espreguiçou levantando seus braços e bocejando. – Mas… encontrei vocês caídos no chão, desmaiados, na casa de vocês. Não acordavam de jeito algum. Passamos a tarde toda sem luz. Ela retornou há uns vinte minutos. Breno abriu os olhos e levantou sua cabeça. – Onde… – Espere… eu me lembro… – Beatriz disse em seguida olhando para Breno que estava tentando entender onde estava. – Onde eu… como… Beatriz? Onde nós estamos? – No carro do Tio Frank. Breno empurrou a cabeça de Banjo que estava deitado em seu ombro e ele caiu em cima de Beatriz que o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o cair novamente em Breno, com a boca aberta. Breno segurou a cabeça de Banjo e o sacudiu tentando acordá-lo, sem sucesso. O sinal ficou verde e Frank voltou a pisar no acelerador. Breno chutou o banco onde Bruno estava sentado, porém ele continuou dormindo. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank – Falem a verdade. Eu cheguei em casa e vocês estavam todos caídos. Vocês estão mesmo bem? Beatriz explicou tudo à Frank. – Aquela bolinha fez tudo isso – explicou Breno. – Estão me dizendo que tocaram em uma bolinha amaldiçoada. E que ela eletrocutou vocês. Foi isso – perguntou Frank duvidoso. – Sim! Tio, você tem que acreditar em nós, não sabemos como essa bolinha pode fazer isso – suplicou Beatriz. – Eu não sei se devo. Posso estar sendo enganado, é o que vocês mais fazem. – Tio, juro por Deus, isso aconteceu realmente. Frank os fitou, desconfiante e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Acredito! – disse ele, que pelo tom de voz parecia não ter acreditado. – O Banjo não quer acordar. Pra onde estamos indo tio? – Eu ia levá-los ao hospital... vamos comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete e depois vamos para casa. – Lanchonete? – perguntou Banjo abrindo os olhos no mesmo instante. – Boa, tio! – Breno disse rindo de Banjo que, parecia confuso. – Banjo, como você achou a bolinha? – perguntou Breno. – Bolinha? Nossa… verdade. Eu achei uma bolinha incrível e… – Já sabemos. Mas como você a achou? – tornou a perguntar Breno. – Bom… eu estava na sala quando vi uma luz azul. Eu fui ver o que era e o chão explodiu debaixo de mim. A última coisa que me lembro foi ver aquela bolinha na minha frente – argumentou Banjo. – Havia realmente um buraco no chão quando cheguei, mas não vi bolinha alguma – disse Frank. – Ela eletrocutou a todos nós – explicou Beatriz. – E graças a Deus vocês estão bem. Hoje à noite quando chegarmos lá vamos procurar essa bolinha amaldiçoada direito. Entregaremos ela à polícia, eles saberão o que fazer. – Polícia? – perguntou Banjo – Está de brincadeira tio? Como a polícia pode tocar nessa bolinha. E como a polícia pode descobrir o que é aquilo. É coisa de Aliens. Foram os Aliens de Casm-koop que fizeram is… – Cale a boca Banjo – retrucou Beatriz. – Não é hora de pensar em Bad Rock. O carro por um tempo permaneceu silencioso. – Não era a primeira vez que via aquela luz – lembrou Banjo – Já tinha visto algumas vezes ela por lá. Bruno abriu os olhos e olhou para Frank. – Tio onde… – No carro – Banjo o interrompeu de maneira tediosa antes de Bruno notar sua presença e a de seus irmãos no carro. – Estou falando com o Tio Frank – Bruno disse alto ignorando a resposta de Banjo. – NOSSA – Breno e Beatriz disseram num tom provocante para Banjo, como vaias. – Na Estrada Coller Diaz, vamos entrar no próximo retorno para irmos à uma lanchonete. – SUPERLANCHÃO pra mim! – Breno disse primeiro. – LANCHE JR. – Beatriz falou logo em seguida. – Eu quero dois Lanches Jr. – disse Banjo logo após Beatriz. – E você Bruno? – Frank perguntou sem desviar a atenção do volante nem um minuto. Bruno continuou quieto pensando. – Bruno, o que você vai querer? Breno se manteve silencioso e pensativo por um tempo, até que finalmente falasse. – Tio... o que aconteceu exatamente? Frank ligou o rádio, tocava um rock clássico. A chuva estava aumentando de forma que se tornava difícil observar o que estava à frente. Frank deu seta para a esquerda e fez o retorno na avenida. – Seus irmãos mencionaram uma tal bolinha. Disse que vocês tocaram e foram eletrocutados. Se lembra de algo? – perguntou. – Não me lembro de nada. Só lembro de ver o Banjo caído no chão. – Essa história está muito mal contada. Nunca ouvi falar de uma bolinha que dá choque até a pessoa desmaiar. Como ela era? – Não sei ao certo – respondeu Banjo. – O que é aquilo? – perguntou Bruno apontando para uma calçada, onde um animal repousava. – Parece uma onça – respondeu Frank – Ela não vai nos... Mas a onça saltou no carro. No instante que suas patas se encontraram com o para-choque do carro, os garotos gritaram. Frank tentou derrubá-la, virando o carro e quase conseguiu. O animal só saltou quando Banjo gritou. – TIO, A CURVA, O VOLANTE. Frank travou. Bruno olhou assustado para a curva e esticou seus braços para virar o volante, mas ao tocá-lo, este se tornou branco e frio até que se congelasse. Bruno puxou seu braço, mas não conseguiu tirá-lo. Eles estavam grudados. Com um esforço, conseguiu removê-lo… junto ao volante. – Bruno, o que você fez? – Frank viu o volante congelado nas mãos de Bruno, arrancado de seu lugar. Frank tentou frear, mas não deu tempo. O carro desceu rampa abaixo e continuou correndo. Breno fechou seus olhos e se apoiou firmemente no banco do carro que, em alta velocidade, derrapava no barro. Eles estavam numa floresta, haviam várias árvores na região e uma especifica encontrava-se na reta deles. – NÓS VAMOS BATER – Bruno gritou. – Eu não quero morrer – Banjo gritou choroso. O carro tocou na árvore, mas inesperadamente passou através dela. Breno abriu seus olhos e soltou o banco. Antes de atravessar a árvore por completo, o porta-malas do carro ficou preso no interior da árvore. A velocidade do veículo fez com que a árvore fosse arrancada e arrastada pelo carro por uma pequena distância, até que efeito do freio funcionasse e o carro parasse. Todos estavam aflitos. Frank não conseguia se mover. Bruno caiu sobre os joelhos respirando fundo. – Mas que droga foi essa? – Breno perguntou. Seu coração pulsava a mil batidas por minuto. – Não sei – Banjo choroso e, ainda assustado, olhou para a sua calça molhada. – O que aconteceu? Não tinha uma árvore na nossa frente? – disse Bruno. Todos se mantiveram em silencio ainda tentando processar o que havia acontecido. – Saiam do carro – ordenou Frank – Saiam agora! Todos se levantam e um por um eles saíram do veículo. Assim que Banjo saiu, sua calça de moletom respingou pelo chão gramado. – Deus – disse Frank olhando para o rastro de onde o carro passou. A árvore ainda estava presa verticalmente no porta-malas carro, como se tivesse sido enfiada nele – Vocês todos estão bem? – perguntou, finalmente Frank. – Sim – disseram Bruno, Breno e Beatriz. – Vamos ter que ir para casa a pé, vou ligar para o guincho, vou avisar pra seguradora. – Mas o que aconteceu? – Breno ainda sem entender nada, perguntou. Beatriz riu. – O Banjo mijou nas calças… – Me refiro ao carro. É isso que chamam de milagre? – perguntou Breno. – Vou voltar a ir pra igreja – falou Bruno, ainda aflito – Nós atravessamos a árvore, eu vi acontecer. E também vi o Banjo urinando nas calças. Após um momento, sérios, os garotos riram e Banjo corou, se sentindo envergonhado. Breno, Bruno e Beatriz reparam a situação do irmão e pararam de rir imediatamente. Bruno se aproximou de Banjo. – Calma Banjo, nós não queríamos magoá-lo. Bruno pôs o braço esquerdo ao redor das costas do irmão e com seu direito, fez um cascudo de leve na cabeça dele. – Foi tudo brincadeira. Só que estranho. Porque a Bia é mais nova do que você e não aconteceu… – Bruno segurou o riso, e foi interrompido por um olhar feio de Frank ao lado direito dele. Os quatro olharam novamente para o carro ainda sem acreditar no que viam. A árvore enfiada ao porta-malas o deixava completamente esquisito. Frank caminhou pela floresta e os irmãos o seguiram. Ele seguiu o rastro do carro e pôde constatar o que esperava. No local onde a árvore enfiada no carro deveria estar, havia um toco quebradiço, como se tivesse sido arrancada de lá à forças. Banjo se isolou num canteiro próximo a outra árvore e decidiu não falar nada. Foi quando ele ouviu um som. Um som semelhante a vozes. Elas sussurravam coisas. Banjo olhou para os lados e buscou a origem dos sons que, em pouco tempo cessaram dando lugar ao silêncio novamente. Os cinco caminharam pela avenida. Felizmente, uma fina garoa substituiu a tempestade de alguns minutos. Beatriz segurava um pano branco em sua testa para segurar o sangue que saía do corte em que ela obteve no acidente. Todos tremiam de frio. Após alguns minutos, alcançaram um posto de gasolina ao lado de uma delegacia e pediram o guincho por telefone. Tiveram uma carona da polícia até em casa. Beatriz agora com um curativo em sua testa reclamava da dor em suas pernas enquanto caminhava até a entrada de sua casa, assim que o policial os deixou na Avenida Dardo Nunes, que faz esquina com o final da Rua Flins. O mais estranho de tudo é que ao chegarem em casa, procuraram pela bolinha por todos os lados, mas não a encontraram em lugar algum. O buraco, no entanto, continuava no mesmo lugar. Frank deu um jeito de fechá-lo, parecia ainda não acreditar nos garotos, mas não os perguntou mais nada. Banjo foi o primeiro a dormir, faminto, sem escovar os dentes, mas triste e emburrado, por ser humilhado por seus próprios irmãos. Ele estava acostumado a ser humihado, mas esse não era o único motivo de sua tristeza. Perdera seus pais, a garota que gostava namorava com seu irmão, somente o tio Frank não riu dele ao molhar suas calças. Bruno, Breno e Beatriz se sentiram culpados por isso. Eles jantaram a macarronada que Frank preparou e foram escovarem os dentes para dormir. Breno foi o primeiro a terminar, rumando para a cama. – Não demorem – disse aos outros irmãos. Ficaram então Bruno e Beatriz que mesmo que tivessem muitos assuntos pendentes não falaram nada sobre aquela noite esquisita. Bruno terminou sua macarronada e foi usar o banheiro. Logo em seguida Beatriz terminou e foi escovar seus dentes antes de ir para cama. Frank deitou-se no sofá, pensativo e logo caiu no sono também. Durante a noite Breno teve sonhos esquisitos de um Bosque com Árvores Negras e no final havia uma Porta com uma escrita meio apagada. Só se via escrito s l s r s. No dia seguinte, Breno preparou o café para eles, ainda sem acreditar no que passaram no dia anterior. A manhã estava bem quente e Frank saíra cedo para o trabalho. Banjo passou quase o dia inteiro em seu quarto, tristonho devido ao que ocorreu no dia anterior. Eles passaram o dia todo procurando a bolinha misteriosa que os eletrocutara, mas não a encontraram. – Beatriz, vai na padaria e compre uns pães com o Banjo – pediu Breno enquanto lavava o banheiro. – Ah Breninho, mas por que eu? – reclamou ela enquanto assistia a televisão. – Porque você e o Banjo são os únicos desocupados – respondeu Bruno enquanto tirava a poeira do armário. – Mas ta muito quente… – Anda logo, dois quarteirões apenas, sua preguiçosa – mandou Breno. – Puxa vida! – bufou Beatriz enquanto corria para o quarto chamar Banjo. – Depois eu vou – disse Banjo assim que Beatriz o chamou. – Vai logo Banjo, já vai começar os Ursinhos da Primavera, e eu não quero perder. – Depois – respondeu ele. – Ai menino, você me deixa irritada – berrou ela batendo ainda mais forte na porta trancada – Abre essa porta senão eu arrebento ela, menino. – Vamos Banjo – falou Breno chegando próximo à porta do quarto – ta todo mundo com fome, e eu sei que você com certeza também está. Após alguns segundos a porta se abriu e Banjo, cabisbaixo, saiu do quarto. – Não fica assim não, irmão. Foi tudo brincadeira, você sabe – disse Breno. Ele não respondeu, só foi até a porta e calçou seu tênis. – Tome Bia, cuidado hein – disse Breno lhe entregando uma nota de cinco reais – compre dez pães, acho que é o suficiente. – Ta, ta– falou ela saindo logo em seguida junto ao irmão – Por que você ta assim hein Banjinho? – perguntou Beatriz ao irmão enquanto viravam a esquina da Rua Flins para a Avenida Dardo Nunes. – Por nada não – respondeu o irmão, sem graça. – Para com isso, eles só estavam brincando. Você parece criança – disse Beatriz. – Eu sou criança Beatriz. E se você não percebeu, você também é. Mas age como se não fosse. Será que dá pra você… Porém foi interrompido por um grito de perturbação intenso. Tão intenso que soou como se mil facas raspassem o seu tímpano. Banjo tapou os ouvidos, mas mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente para abafar o som. – Um rato! – gritou Beatriz assim que Banjo se virou e viu um rato cinzento correndo para um bueiro. Beatriz continuava gritando, mas o que realmente o chamou a atenção não foi o rato, nem o grito de Beatriz, mas sim o que ocorreu logo em seguida. Os vidros das janelas de casas próximas imediatamente estouraram-se e um dos carros que descia a avenida, bateu na lateral de outro que vinha na via paralela o tombando até acertar um caminhão. Este tombou imediatamente e caiu sobre uma casa. Outros três automóveis se misturaram ao acidente e bateram também. Quando um motorista saiu de um dos carros, este se explodiu. Muitas pessoas observavam a situação boquiabertas, sem poder fazer nada, enquanto Beatriz parava finalmente de gritar, o coração acelerado. Um vidro de um automóvel parado havia se estourado ali perto e seu alarme soava. – Meu carro – gritou um homem saindo da casa a frente de um dos automóveis atingidos no acidente. – Epa… – disse Beatriz sem graça. Muitas pessoas olhavam da avenida para a garota como se ela tivesse alguma relação com aquilo tudo. – Que foi? – perguntou ela ainda com os olhos arregalados. Quando os dois voltaram para casa, Breno correu até eles e perguntou se eles estavam bem. – Ta passando na tevê. O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele aos irmãos. – Eles são rápidos hein – disse Beatriz se referindo aos jornalistas – assim que saímos, a van de jornalismo estacionou lá. – Estamos bem – respondeu Banjo. – Eu não tenho tanta certeza se estou tão bem assim não – falou Beatriz ainda pensando no acidente. – Não houveram vítimas – disse Bruno do outro cômodo – o Banjo e a Bia estão bem. – Eu sei – respondeu Breno em voz alta para que ele escutasse – Eles já estão aqui. Foi uma experiência muito assustadora. Presenciar um acidente de carro estando nele era perturbador, porém vendo por fora era ainda mais constrangedor. Banjo foi até a cozinha e encheu um cálice de vidro de água. Em seguida correu novamente para o quarto, se trancando enquanto Beatriz resmungava por terem cancelado os Ursinhos da Primavera para falarem do acidente. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Por que tanta coisa estranha estava acontecendo com eles ultimamente? Uma bolinha misteriosa aparece explodindo o chão e os eletrocuta, eles sobrevivem de uma batida numa árvore de um veículo em alta velocidade e presenciam um acidente de carro na hora e no local exatos. O que seria tudo aquilo? Mas suas perguntas saíram do foco de sua mente quando ele tentou pegar o cálice para mais um gole d’água. O cálice não estava mais lá. Ele se sentou e o procurou, afinal, ele havia deixado ali do lado da cama, na cômoda. Mas sua dúvida foi respondida assim que olhou para cima. O objeto estava lá. Não em cima de algum móvel, mas sim flutuando há um metro de sua cabeça. Banjo arregalou seus olhos e observou o cálice, boquiaberto, até que resolvesse apanhá-lo, subindo em sua cama e esticando os braços para tentar alcançá-lo. Assim que sua mão se aproximou do cálice, este se afastou ainda mais, porém desceu alguns centímetros, o que facilitou para Banjo. Este desceu da cama e continuou observando o cálice enquanto dava uma volta nele verificando ser havia alguma corda fina amarrada nele, constatando logo que suas suspeitas estavam erradas. Ainda havia água no cálice, mas um pouco havia caído no instante em que Banjo havia tentado pegá-lo pela primeira vez. E sua segunda tentativa resultou igual á primeira. Ele tentou novamente, porém mais rapidamente, apanhar o cálice, enquanto este se afastava na mesma velocidade da qual tentara apanhá-lo. – Banjo – chamou-o Bruno entrando no quarto assustando Banjo no mesmo instante em que o cálice caia no chão e se estilhaçava em mil pedaços – o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele observando o irmão. – Você não iria acreditar se eu te contasse Bruno. – Ta, me escuta. Eu não to te zoando… acredite se quiser, eu acabei de congelar meu copo de leite. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Patrulha de Pecker Categoria:Capítulos